sweets moments
by ampi-chan
Summary: bou-chan y magda-san llegan se mudan a una ciudad, donde tendrán reencuentros,romance y fútbol lo se mal summary, pasen y lean ocxyuuichi, ocxshindou , tenmaoi, ranmaruxakane, etc.


Yo: Mi primer fic…nerviosa…

Bou: sin mas demora el **disclaimer**: inazuma eleven go no le pertenece a ampi-chan, si lo hiciera hubiera mucho shojo

Magda-san: que no se te olvide el gore

* * *

Bueno , yo soy Bokura Utauka, pueden llamarme bou, tengo el pelo café y corto y los ojos del mismo color y soy pálida, tengo 12, por lo que casi siempre soy la menor de mi curso. Me acabo de mudar a Inazuma town, vivo con mi mama y generalmente con magda-san, ya que su hermano kazemaru-san esta casi todo el tiempo jugando fútbol internacionalmente y ella no puede vivir sola n_n, ella es muy parecida a su hermano, solo que tiene el pelo mas largo y lo ocupa suelto, bueno es mi primer día en raimon, deséenme suerte…

-¡llegue!- grito mi prima, ale-nee desde la puerta, es un año mayor que yo, es algo amargada, pero muy tierna, se parece a mi solo que tiene el pelo largo y ocupa gafas-bajen rápido o me voy sola

-ya vamos-dijimos magda-san y yo al unísono, bajamos, abrimos la puerta y gritamos, abrazándola- ¡ale-nee!

-todo menos eso …. –odia que la llamemos así- en fin, mejor vamos o llegaremos atrasadas – y emprendimos nuestra aventura…ok, no. bueno nos dejo en la puerta del salon y se fue

-pasen y preséntense- dijo el profesor, al abrirnos la puerta

-bueno yo soy magdalena kazemaru y ella es..- fue interrumpida por un chico con cabellos de remolino y un hibrido de humano y pikachu

-¿Cómo el jugador de raimond?

-hai, hai, es mi oni-san- dijo bajándole importancia al asunto- como deci-

-¡sugoi!-fue de nuevo interrumpida por estos dos, ante la mirada asesina de magda-san

-cállense o algo malo les pasara…-dije yo, conozco bien a magda-san y su instinto asesino

-bueno, como decía ella es bokura utauka, un gusto conoceros n_n-concluyo mi yandere amiga

-señorita kazemaru siéntese allí-dijo apuntando a un al lado puesto donde estaba uno de los chicos que le quitaban el espacio vital (?)…pobre-y usted siéntese allí-apunto a un chico, se me hacia algo familiar…esperen el es…

-kyo-kun, te extrañe mucho n_n-dije al sentarme, lo conozco desde hace 6 años, hace 2 que habíamos perdido el contacto, empezamos a hablar…es decir empecé, digamos que el no es muy conversador

-cállense o los castigo -dijo el profesor…yo me puse de rodillas en modo de suplica , y con lagrimas cómicas

-por favor, no hablo nunca mas, no me castigue TT-TT

-…bueno pero siéntese y pare de hacer drama -.-u- sonó el timbre para salir a recreo, Salí del salón con kyosuke y magda-san

-kyosuke, no te veo hace 3 años… ¿podrías intentar sonreír?

-…-le forcé a hacer una sonrisa con magda-san(a lo mas treck and treat) y este quito las manos- ¿feliz?

-aha n-n… ¿y magda-san?-siempre que no estaba se notaba el silencio, la encontré y la tire de la polera-

-duele

-para que aprendas a no preocuparme… ¿y en que pensabas?-dije con tono pícaro al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas

- e-en nada ¿Por qué me tendría que pensar en algo especial?

-te tiraste al agua sola….estabas pensando en ese niño –dije apuntando a un chico de cabellos cafés hasta el hombro y ondulados

-p*** adivina

-como siempre lo se todo –dije con tono de soy una genio- ¿kyo-kun como se llama?

-shindou...es un amargado..

-a ti no te cae bien nadie ¿cierto?-dije con una gran sonrisa

-tsk-como siempre el tan optimista….

-a magda-san le gusta alguien, a magda-san le gusta alguien, a magda-san le gusta alguien… – tropecé en el pecho de un niño de cabellos morados - auch! Gomenasai…-me aleje y empecé a sobar mi cabeza

-no importa… ¿ustedes son las nuevas?

-hai, hai- luego dijo la peliazul

-¿como te llamas?

-hikaru kageyama desu~

-lindo nombre, hikaru-san n_n

-dime hikaru-kun... - dijo avergonzado

-ie, hikaru-san te viene - en eso sonó el timbre y nos fuimos a la sala, cuando terminaron las clases yo le dije a kyosuke - nee visitemos a yuu-kun, lo extraño

- antes tengo que hacer al… - lo interrumpí antes de terminar

- ¡te acompaño!- y nos fuimos a una cancha- ¡!kyaa y yo que pensaba que ya no jugabas fútbol!-grite emocionada y me abalance contra el haciéndolo caer- gomenasai…, creo que me emocione un poco….nee te quiero ver jugar, así que te voy a observar, kyosuke ^-^ - y así paso la tarde, el partido de practica fue divertido y kyosuke a mejorado mucho, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde así que, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, me traje a kyosuke casi jalando, claro que el no hizo mucha fuerza, al cabo de poco llegamos al hospital –konichiwa yuu-kun! - el se volteo y reconoció mi gritona voz

- hola bou ^-^ - estaba tan sonriente como siempre. Recordar su hermosa sonrisa era mi fuerza de todos los días

* * *

Yo:¿Que les pareció?, bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia me la hacen saber una pregunta ¿con quien puedo emparejar a ale-nee? Es que se me seco la imaginación XDD

Ale-chan: ¡que no me gusta que me digan así !

Bou: bueno, bueno ^-^u

Magda-san: !gracias por leer¡

Yo: subiré nuevos capítulos lo antes posible


End file.
